


Peter Parker's quest to obtain a pet.

by Chasingtails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Kylo Ren the bearded dragon is cute, Lol he's trying, Natasha Romanoff is a mom, Other, Pepper Potts is a mom, Peter Parker wants a pet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: When Ned comes over to the compound and brings a friend, Peter is determined to show everyone how cool owning a pet is.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Natasha Romanov, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Peter Parker's quest to obtain a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I felt like doing this lol. I do not have a bearded dragon, so all of my information was researched. I do have a leopard gecko, who is VERY different from a dragon.
> 
> Please do your research on a pet before you get one! Ok thanks!!

Saturday morning rolled around and the Stark Household was busy already. Tony was making breakfast, while Pepper was finishing up so some paperwork. Peter was using FRIDAY to analyze some blueprints while looking over his spider suit. After about ten minutes, Tony turned off the stove and faced his family.

"Breakfast is ready!" He called out, smiling as Peter asked Friday to place his project aside. He smiled as Pepper walked over and kissed the side of his head before sitting down beside him.

"Have any plans today?" Tony asked Peter as the older man came and sat down on the other side of Pepper. "Wanna make a lab day."

"Actually...I wanted to ask something." Peter told his father, looking over and giving the adults the best pair of puppy eyes.

"Can I invite Ned over?? Please?? " Peter asked, blinking his eyelashes for affect. "He's got something he wants to show me!"

"...well..." Tony hummed, pretending to think about the idea. He then turned to Pepper. "I don't suppose it would hurt...what do you think honey?"

"I think that would be just fine." Pepper replied, smiling as she set her glass aside. "You can call him after breakfast! We'll do a big lunch and dinner tonight."

"No way! Thanks Mum, thanks Dad!!" Peter cried out with excitement, suddenly jumping up from his seat so he could hug both adults. Once he was done, Peter bolted into the elevator so he could get to his room.

"Why, I wonder who else does that." Pepper teased gently, motioning towards the full plate Peter had left behind. Tony snorted and drank his coffee.

"Touche."

{_}

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stark! Thanks for inviting me over!" Ned called out happily as he stepped into the tower.

"Of course sweetheart, we're happy to have you over." Pepper replied, smiling as she saw Peter's smiling face. "Oh please honey, call us Pepper and Tony."

"I like 'The great Tony Stark' better." Tony whined playfully, wincing as Pepper hit his shoulder. Peter and Ned laughed as Tony pouted his lip. As the four of them walked into the kitchen, Ned snickered as something in the box moved.

"What's in the box dude?" Peter asked, watching as Ned suddenly opened the crate and pulled out a Bearded Dragon. The whole kitchen fell into silence.

"Kylo!! Hi little guy! You're so big!!" Peter cooed, taking his fingers and patting the lizard. "Ned he's huge!! Good Lord!"

Tony's eyes went wide and immediately he grabbed a dish towel, his hands clutching to the fabric in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

"What is that?" Tony asked as he swatted his towel. Pepper gasped with shock, pushing her laptop aside, glancing over at Ned. Tony, on the other hand, just shrieked. "Get that thing out of my kitchen!!"

"Mr. Stark he's a bearded dragon! His name is Kylo!" Peter replied with a smile, patting the reptiles head with a finger. "These guys are great pets."

Pepper was now curious about this little guy, slowly sneaking towards the table to get a closer look.

"How long have you had him Ned?" Pepper questioned, stepping closer to look at the critter on Ned's arm. She smiled and gave off a tiny gasp as the lizard glanced at her.

"I've had him for five years Mrs. Stark!" Ned said happily, letting Kylo crawl closer to his fingertips. "He's a lot bigger than when I got him of course, I can take him outside!"

"You take that thing outside? Wouldn't he hate it?" Tony yelped suddenly, watching as the dragon gazed over at him. "How do you lead him? He got a leash or something?"

"Sure do! It's at home though."

"What's he looking at?" Peter asked suddenly, noticing that Kylo was a bit hyper than normal.

"Here's probably hungry! You want to feed him Mrs. Potts? He needs some more cabbage and carrots." Ned asked the older woman, smiling as Pepper nodded and held her hand out.

"They eat vegetables?" Tony asked, complete astounded that a reptile would like vegetables!

Pepper smiled as Ned set Kylo down onto the table, giving his head a pat before taking his hands back. Ned shook a piece of cabbage, in which Kylo responded by rapidly turning around and failing his legs. He scattered against the table and ran towards Ned, suddenly snatching a piece with ferocity. Ned then placed the cabbage in Pepper's hand, smiling as she lowered it down. She gave off a shriek of laughter as Kylo nipped pieces of cabbage.

"Tony!! This is hilarious!! I love him!" Pepper laughed, giving off the biggest smile. "Oh my gosh he loves this!! Tony I want one!"

"NO!" Tony replied with a huff, shaking his head. "I'm not getting a lizard! I don't do lizards! I'll buy you anything other than that!"

"What about a Macaw?" Pepper asked, looking over at Tony. "I had one when I was a kid!"

"NO!! I changed my mind I'm firing you." Tony shrieked, flailing his arms into the air as the dragon finally ate what was left, then continued to scatter around the countertop.

"He's so ugly! Reminds me of this one college professor." Tony said, Peter immediately glaring at his father.

"Kylo is handsome! He's a good boy." Peter corrected, earning a laugh from his best friend. "All lizards are good boys."

"Well take mister good boy over to the lab and like, I don't know, let him run around or something." Tony said, waiving a rag. "Just like, don't let him loose, I don't wanna catch that thing!"

"Dude! We can make a spider lizard!" Ned cried out, earning a loud laugh from Peter.

"That's so cool!!"

"NO!!"

{_}

After two hours of playing in Starks lab, Peter and Ned had a great idea. Peter grabbed Kylo and had the elevator head over to the common floor, knowing exactly who was on that floor. Ned followed behind with the biggest smile on his face.

The second the door opened, Peter could see his Aunt and his Spider mom over in the next room, since they left their door open. He smirked and started walking over towards them, holding the bearded dragon the whole time.

"Mayyyyy, Mayyyy." Peter yelled, gaining his aunt's attention. "Look at what Ned brought!!!"

Peter smiled as he walked to May with the surprise in his hands, smirking as his aunt stopped talking. She looked over at Peter and let out a shrill screech. Her eyes got wide as she leaned far against the couch and swatted her hand. Peter held out the bearded dragon and smiled, Natasha too busy laughing her ass off along with the others for her to save her girlfriend.

"Peter what is it?? Oh my gosh what is it?!?" May demanded, her glasses almost falling off as she gazed at the creature.

"It's Ned's Bearded Dragon!! His name is Kylo!" The teen laughed, watching as May shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna see that thing! Nope." May told him, still pushing herself into the couch. "Take it somewhere else."

"He's saying hello." Peter replied, Natasha giving off a chuckle as she patted the lizards head with her finger.

"Ugly baby. Much ugly. Very Wow." Natasha told the teenager, who only laughed harder as the Black Widow pet the lizard before her. Eventually, Peter placed the lizard on her arm, much to Ned's excitement.

"That's it, I'm done." May told them, getting up and placing herself behind the couch. "No thanks, nope."

"He's not too bad." Natasha replied, looking over at her girlfriend. "He's funny looking, but cute."

"Oh my god, the Black Widow called my Kylo cute." Ned squealed, eventually having to stop his fanboying so he could pick up his pet.

"Can I have a pet May? Please?" Peter begged, giving her the puppy eyes. "I've always wanted one!! I promise I would take care of it!"

"Ask your mothers." May replied, eventually straightening her blouse. "If you want one, you'll have to ask Tony since this is his building."

"Cool! Thanks May!!" Peter cried out, eventually turning towards Ned. "Oh dudee, I got an idea!! Let's make Kylo a Starship!!"

"Dudee, let's do it!" Ned replied, holding onto his dragon as the two of them rushed towards the elevator and got inside.

May groaned loudly and slunk into the couch, letting Natasha kiss her neck gently.

"It was gonna happen eventually." Natasha told her, wrapping an arm around her waist."

May let out another groan and closed her eyes, falling asleep moments later on Natasha's shoulder.

(_)

"Boys!! What do you want for dinner??" Pepper called out, peaking down into the lab. Confused, she walked down the steps to see why Peter and Ned weren't doing anything. As she got to the last step, a big, black metal object whizzed by her feet.

It was a miniature TIE Silencer, which happened to be on wheels and remote controlled. As Pepper looked closer, she realized someone was sitting on top, or some lizard. Klyo Ren the bearded dragon was sitting on the top of the machine, clearly not looking all that impressed as he rode around.

"...I can't tell if I'm disappointed...or proud.." Pepper spoke to herself out loud, watching the fighter take off in a different direction. After a few seconds, Tony came down the stairs and stood beside his wife.

"Oh yea, that." Tony chuckled, taking a sip from his mug. "I'd watch your feet, Klyo really likes running over feet."


End file.
